


The First Time

by dainochild



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Main Video Game Series), Pocket Monsters: Red & Green & Blue & Yellow | Pokemon Red Green Blue Yellow Versions
Genre: First Time, M/M, Tumblr Ask Box Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-25
Updated: 2012-06-25
Packaged: 2017-11-14 10:16:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 270
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/514162
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dainochild/pseuds/dainochild
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Red takes Green for the first time... to the beach in order to swim.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The First Time

**Author's Note:**

  * For [apple-bear](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=apple-bear).



> Prompt was 'originalshipping, first time'. I am often a jerk.

Green had grown up in Pallet, journeyed all over Kanto, helped to disban Team Rocket, become Champion for an awkward fifteen to twenty minutes that they very much did not talk about ever and become the leader of the trickiest Gym in Kanto AND Johto. Red found it incredible that, in the middle of all that, Green had someone avoided learning how to swim.

“What did you  _do_  all day in Pallet?” Red asked in exasperation.

“Science,” Green sighed. “While you were off being a tool in general, I was off being a tool  _for science_.”

“I guess that’s why you kept reminding me that you’d smell me later.  _For science_.”

“You legitimately did smell and it was overpowering and it was all ANYBODY could think of!”

“Uh-huh.”

“Uh- _huh_.” Green was silent for only half a minute. “Anyway, if we’re going back to Pallet, you shouldn’t waste your time at the damn beach. You should talk to your Mom for a change.”

Red shrugged. “She won’t mind. She’d think your inability to swim stupid too. I’d be in trouble if I didn’t fix it.”

Green huffed. “I have pokemon. I don’t need to swim.”

“Did you hear about those freaks in Unova protesting ‘pokemon abuse’?” Red asked. “It was in the Times. Right under an article about a scraggy successfully suing its Trainer for commenting on its skin-pants-things too often.”

“What’s your point?” Green demanded.

Red shrugged. “No point. It’d just be fun.”

“ _What_  would be fun about it?”

Red smirked. “I swim naked.”

Green stared. He shook his head and muttered, “Fine, we’ll go to the damn beach.”

**Author's Note:**

> Took five minutes.


End file.
